To Tempt A Virgin
by rebellious2012
Summary: Fleeing from an almost horrid arranged marriage, Hermione finds herself rescued on a cold night by Lucius Malfoy, an arrogant and devilish duke who demands to know what Hermione is hiding. Hermione refuses and finds herself accepting his proposal of becoming a nanny for his children. Battle of wits ensures, and soon they're engulfed in a passion neither have control over.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor falls to JKR. This is purely fictional.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_** London 1818**_

__Hermione Granger decided that she did not like London, not one bit. The room she was staying in was ridiculous. It was so cold that Hermione was forced to throw on pants and a shirt and cuddle up with one blanket that was not helping to keep Hermione warm. _You have made your bed, and now, you must lie in it,_ a snobby voice in her head scolded. Ignoring it, Hermione shivered slightly, recalling the events which had led her into this particular prediciment.

"It would be our honor, Lord Diggory to accept your proposal!"

Hermione's head snapped up to glare at her mother. Her eyes traveled to her father, Lord Granger who was shaking hands with the Earl. The young man looked throughly pleased with himself. His gaze slid towards Hermione, leering at her. Hermione felt her stomach recoil at the sight of him. Lord Diggory was considered quite a catch, especially by the ladies and young girls who giggled everytime he looked at oe of them. Hermione wanted to tell them that they were free to have him, because she did not like him. Lord Diggory on the other hand seemed to find Hermione a challenge and wanted to claim her as his.

Her mother thought Hermione mad for rejecting Lord Diggory's attentions and Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from telling he mother exactly where Lord Diggory could go for all she cared. The longer she started at Lord Diggory, the more Hermione let her displeasure be known. He only smiled at her, his white teeth flashing against his smooth complexion. To him, this was a game and he thought Hermione was a prize. _The arrogant bastard._

"Mother, Father, wait! I believe I have a choice in the matter! It is afterall, my life and my marriage you are speaking of!" Hermione almost yelled, shooting straight out of her seat. Her mother frowned at Hermione, clearly wishing her daughter would sit down.

"Hermione, dear, what could ou possibly have to say? After all-"

Hermione cut her father off. She would not be forced into a marriage. Besides, the law was in her favor. No church in the county would marry someone who was not willing to wed the person opposite of them at the alter.

"Lord Diggory, as honored as I am by your proposal, I am afraid I will have to decline you."

Everyone in the room gasped, even Lord Diggory. Hermione felt a little bit of satisfaction knowing she had taken aay his cool mask. _There, _she wanted to shout at him, _ I don't like you and I do NOT want to marry you!_

"Hermione!" her parents gasped. Lord Granger turned bright red, looking almose violent at that moment. Hermione gulped, fearful but too stubborn to back down. Lord Diggory stood up, his eyes cold now. Clearly, he had been expecting victory. _Too bad you vile man!_

"Miss Granger, I will ask you to think again before turning me away. I do not like to be rejected," Lord Diggoy said, his voice chilly. Lady Granger paled, also looking quite fearful now.

"Lord Diggory, please, my daughter is simply... she is just nervous about being a wife, especially to someone as respectable as you. I am afraid that I have spoiled her a little too much-" Lord Diggory held up a hand to quiet Lord Granger. He kept his cold green eyes on Hermione, who refused to back down.

"Be that as it may, I want to hear it from Miss Granger's mouth that she will marry me. I will not force her to the alter, but I promise you this Miss Granger, you shall never find a suitor like me!" Lord Diggory exclaimed, his voice rising until he was practically yelling at Hermione.

Lady Granger winced, lowering her eyes. Her husband too solmenly kept his head down, his hands trembling. Hermione jumped, but settled quickly. She would not be bullied into marrying him. Ever.

"Compose yourself at once sir! I will not be bullied into marrying you and I hope to God that I never recieve a suitor like you, ever!" The silence in the room was defeaning. Hermione could not believe she had just said that and appreantly neither could anyone else in the room.

"Why you little-"

"Language, Lord Diggory. I am not a piece of property that will be bought by the highest bidder and I will not marry you! If you have so much pride upon your charms, then you are welcome to take them else where because for the last time, I am no interested!"

Lord Diggory inhaled, his eyes flashing with barely concealed anger as he looked at everyone in the room. Hermione was beginning to think he would hit her with her parents' as witnesses but he calmed before her very eyes.

"Of couse, madam. If you will not marry me, then I believe that I must leave you. Before I go, however, Lord Granger, may I have a word with you? In private?" Hermione's father, so flustered that hhe was nodded, leading Lord Diggory out of the parlor and towards his study. The two men barely spared a glance backwards.

Hermione watched then leave, her body tight from all the tension that had ben building up. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw her mother collapse into a near by chair. Startled, Hermione rushed towards her mother, hoping she had not fainted.

"Mother! Please, don't do this!" Hermione pleaded, on the verge of tears. Her mother looked away, as though the very sight of Hermione pained her. Hermione choked on a lump in her throat.

"Mother, how can you expect me to marry him? He would never take care of me or love me-" At that, her mother swung around to look at Hermione.

"Love? You stupid little fool! Love has no place in our world! You are the daughter of a wealthy family and you have always been given everything and now, when we ask something of you, you can not even do that much for us?!" Lady Granger raged.

Hermione reared as though she had been slapped. This was the last thing she had expected to hear from her own mother. Stunned, Hermione stood up, walking backwards. How could her mother say this to her? Hermione watched her mother look away in disgust. Why were they so keen on getting her married to that bloody oaf anyway? They had wealth!

"Mother... I..." At a loss for words, Hermione spun on her heel and fled, racing across the polished wooden floor to go to the sanctuary of her bedroom. As she passed her father's study, Hermione could hear low voices. One of them belonged to Lord Diggory.

"You are in debt sir, and I am your only hope, as you well know. You want money and I want your daughter. You see, we have much in common."

Hermione froze at the voice. _My God! We're in debt?!_ Her entire world seemed to tillt on is axis. She could not believe her ears.

"Yes, and you will allow me entry tonight. I will come to dinner by eight tonight and you will not deny me Hermione. I will ruin her, and we will have the wedding as planned."

Hermione blanced visibly. Ruin her? Lord Diggory wanted to come tonight and ruin her and then force her to marry him?! Hermione felt bile rise in her throat. Not only was he going to ruin her, her own father was allowing it! _Dear God!_

Turning around, Hermione blindly raced up the steps that lead to her room. Once in the safety of her bedroom she threw herself upon her bed. Her entire body was frozen in shock and digust. Tears pooled in her eyes and suddenly, Hermione felt furious with her parents. It was not her fault that her father had landed himself into debt. He was the one who had began gambling after Henry's death. Hermione felt some of her anger subside as a hollow ache took over. Closing her eyes, Hermione swallowed , fighting the urge to break down into tears. If only Henry had still been alive, she wouldnt be in this God forsaken mess. But, Henry was not alive. They had buried him, and he would never come back to save her.

She could not tell her mother either. The poor woman had no choice but to tsk her husband's side. It was selfish, but Hermione knew her parents could never give up their lavish lifestyle.

Hermione realized that from now on she was on her own now.

That evening, the tension in the house was so thick, Hermione was sure one could slice it with a knife. Her mother sat tight lipped at the dinner table, avoiding her daughter's eyes. Her father too looked a bit pale and sick ot his stomach. Hermione was terrified because she had come up with no plan as to how she could avoid Lord Diggory's less than honorable attentions. One thing Hermione was certain of though; she would not go down without a fight, no matter what it took.

Their butler annonced the arrival of his Lorship and Hermione swore the tension in the house had doubled. Lord Diggory strolled in, a polite smile on his lips. His gaze traveled to Hermione and his eyes gleamed. Hermione fought back the urge to take her dinner knife and stick it between is ribs.

"Good evening your lordship. I see you're back," Hermione said cooly. Lord Diggory smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"I told you, I am not one to give up so easily. I came tonight so that I may properly... _woo_ you."

_You goddamn bastard!_ Hermione thought. She bit the inside of her cheek, afraid that she might accidently let it slip.

As Lord Diggory sat down and began to enjoy his meal, Hermione felt her anger grow. Previously, she had held an intense dislike towards the man, but now, she hated him. It burned hotly inside of her, and Hermione had trouble keeping her temper even. Forcing the food down, Hermione kept a close watch on the activity in the house. Her parents were a lost cause. Her mother was avoidng Hermione as though she were some sort of witch. Her father had the gal to look shame faced eveytime Hermione stared at him. The meal was consumed in haste, and Hermione could tell that no one, aside from Lord Diggory , enjoyed the meal. It was her favorite but Hermione was too busy plotting a way to get out of the house without causing a fuss.

Well, there would probably be plenty of fussing going on, but she was planning carefully, hoping to leave without encountering her parents or any of the house hold staff.

Once the meal was over, each individual rose, none as sharp eyed as Hermione. She didn't know exactly when Lord Diggory would strike, but she would be ready when it happened. She also did not know exactly how he planned to ruin her, but Hermione was determined not to let him win. Her virtue was for her future husband and her future husband was _NOT_ Lord Diggory.

"Might we retire to the library, Lord Diggory? I have some excellant brandy awaiting us," Lord Granger said when he caught Lord Diggory staring at his daughter. Without taking his eyes off of her, Lord Diggory nodded, grinning at Hermione who repressed a shudder of disgust.

"Brandy sounds fine sir, let us leave the ladies to their...discussion," Lord Diggory said. He turned away, following Hermione's father down the hall as the two ladies hung back.

Once their footsteps faded and the door to the library shut, Hermione spun around to face her mother. Lady Granger stood in front of her daughter looking lost and frightened. Momentarily, Hermione curbed her anger. She would save that for his Lordship. Hermione wanted to rail against her mother for not stopping this madness, but she knew her mother was caught between a rock and a hard spot. She only had so much power and well, her husband was her protector. Hermione knew her mother would choose her husband over her own daughter. Hermione let out a soft sigh, shaking her head.

"I do not know what that man is doing here mother, but I am not going to repeat myself. I will not marry him," Hermione said, turning to walk away when her mother suddenly gripped her hand. The older woman pulled her daughter into her bosom, holding her tightly. Hermione was momentaily shocked. Was this part of their plan?

"I'm sorry my dear. None of this is your fault. Your father is in heavy debt to Lord Diggory and..." Lady Granger broke off, turning away to hide her tears. Hermione began to struggle to get out of her mothers embrace.

"Let go mother. I have nothing to say," Hermione said violently. He mother's arms fell away, and she stared at Hermione through tear filled brown eyes. Hermione felt a knife stab at her chest, making it hard to breathe for a moment.

Taking her hand, Lady Granger quickly moved up the steps, glancing behind her like a criminal would do when they were on the run from the law. Hermione picked up her skirt in hr free hand, confused by her mother's actions.

"Mother, what are you doing?!" Hermione demanded when they reached her bedroom. Her mother looked determined now and Hermione did not know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I am going to help you escape."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of the characters, because if I did, so many people wouldn't have died. The honor belongs to J.K Rowling**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Hermione stared at her mother, struck dumb. Blinking, Hermione tried to register the words in her brain, watching as her mother quickly brought forth a small bag, giving it to Hermione. She glanced left and right, fear and determination etched on her features.

"Mother-" Lady Granger shook her head, taking her daughters hands into her own, squeezing them. She did not know whether she would see her daughter ever again, and the thought pained her greatly.

"Shhh dearest. Do not say anything, please or I might lose my strength. You only have but a few moments. Throw open the window, and rush away from here as fast as you can. I have given you money, and a boys garments, but I do not know how long it was sustain you. It pains me greatly Hermione to not know what will become of you, but it would pain me a great deal more if that monster ever got his hands on you. So, please, just go." Lady Granger choked on her fear, tears pooling in her eyes.

Hermione wanted to say something, anything to reassure her mother that she would be alright, and nothing would happen to her, but in truth, Hermione did not know if she could reassure her mother of such a thing. As soon as she fled, she would bring disgrace on her family, and would probably never be allowed to be the daughter she was. Was she ready to throw everything to the wind? Was she ready to leave behind a pamered life and start one on her own? The questions made Hermione's heart contract with fear and uncertainty.

"I- You want me to climb out of the window?" Hermione asked, bewildered. Her mother offered her a sad smile, and under different circumstances, Hermione would probably have laughed at her mother.

"I know you must think me insane for suggesting something so outrageous, and even I can not believe this, but fate is not on our side," Lady Granger whispered. Hermione bit her lip, looking at her mother. They had no time for emotional farewells so Hermione watched as her mother swallowed down her fear and tears. Lady Granger looked at her child, committing her face to memory. She might neve see Hermione again, and no matter how much it broke her heart to do so, Lady Granger had to let her go. Hermione would shatter under a marriage with Lord Diggory and Lady Granger could not wish that upon her daughter.

She also knew that life may break Hermione and shuddered at the things that might befall upon a young lady out on her own but this was life. It was not about choosing between right or wrong, it was about choosing the lesser of two evils.

"Forgive me if I have ever hurt you mother. I... I truly do love you, with all my heart," Hermione breathed, fisting her hand from reaching out to hug her mother. Pain sliced through her, nearly undoing Hermione.

"I love you so much my darling daughter, so much that it pains me to see you go. Remove your dress, quickly and put on the clothes in the bag. I must leave you now." Giving her daughter one last lingering look, Lady Granger spun on her heel, holding back a sob as she shut the door and left to her room to sit alone with a broken heart that would probably never be fixed.

Hermione watched her mother leave, the anguish in her eyes stabbing at Hermione's heart. Hermione wanted to reach out, to feel her mother's arms around her, to breathe in her perfume but stopped herself. She watched as her mother's pale pink dress disappeared and the brown wooden door slammed shut, cutting of Hermione and her mother. Concentrating on her escape, Hermione pushed aside the pain, slipping on the stable boy garments her mother had given her. Once she was ready, Hermione surveyed the room, slipping a few items into her bag, then raced towards the window.

The pain in her heart was crippling as Hermione looked around her room. She wold never be able to call this place her home. She would never be able to laugh with her parents ever again, and she would never get to live the life of an only daughter. Closing her eyes, Hermione let the tears slip out. Taking in a ragged breath, Hermione turned away from her room and slipped away. That was the last time Hermione Granger saw her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of the characters, because if I did, so many people wouldn't have died. The honor belongs to J.K Rowling_**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Hermione jolted out of the flashback. She had told herself that she would not think about the life she had left behind, no matter how much it hurt her. She prayed everyday for her mother, that she was safe, because that was what kept Hermione sane. She would earn a living, and then she would stand on her own two feet, because she had promised her mother.

Turning over, Hermione pulled the blanket tighter around her small frame, snuggling into the uncomfortable bed. Tomorrow, she had a job interview. She had found the advertisement in the inn she was residing in and decided to go for it. The name of the place escaped her, but she remembered the description the landlord had given her.

"Good luck, lad. That man is a dragon and he doesn't hire anybody but the best. Old Malfoy."

The landlord had shook his head, muttering to himself. Hermione frowned, and asked after the man, but he had merely shook his head again.

"He's a gamer, and a damned good one. But, he's still a cold hearted son of a bitch. I don't listen much to gossip, but my wife said he's the devil himself. It's rumored that he killed his wife after he caught her in bed with another man."

Hermione had wanted to scoff at the wild accusations. Really, if the man killed his wife, why didn't they hang him? Or send him to bedlam? Of course she had done nothing, except for take the man's advice.

Now, thinking about the interview, Hermione began to go nervous. Surely, he would offer her the position. Besides, she was applying as a stable boy, and Hermione knew she possessed a fine skill with horses. Yawning, Hermione eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Hermione left in a cheap, smelly coach, resisting the urge to empty her stomach's contents outside. Unfortunately, it smelled equally disgusting outside. As a child, Hermione had dreamed to leave the hills of the country, to discover the famous, and talked about city. She had dreamt of prince charming, whisking her away to the glamorous life of London where she would live like a queen. Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste.

_Be careful what you wish for_, came that snide voice in her head.

Hermione had to agree with it. London was not glamorous, and it was not exciting either. People in the streets walked away from the poor with their pompous noses stuck in the air, ignoring even the little children. Hermione's heart ached for the poor children, but she was not in the position to do anything.

Leaning outside a little bit, Hermione watched the people in the street, the vendor's who were using such profanity that Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and astonishment. Her rebellious side, which had been absent for far too long, reared its head. Hermione grinned, like a fool, and decided that London might not be glamorous, but it was rowdy, and it was... Lively. That was the correct word.

Imagining the reactions of her parents made Hermione want to giggle. She knew that her mother would have swooned if she were to hear such language, and her father would probably turn red in the face.

Still, it was all very different. Hermione had seen and met people that she normally wouldn't even look at twice at had she been home.

Yes, married to that ridiculous man and tied down to him would be ten times worse than hearing a few swear words. Besides, she should know these words. The person she was pretending to be would know such foul language.

"Y'a know, lad, I don't know why you're even bothering going to the Manor. The master would kick you out as soon as he saw you," the coach man said.

Hearing that made Hermione gulp. So far, no one had said not one nice thing about the Manor she was going to.

"The Manor... Doesn't it have a name?" Hermione asked. The coachman chuckled.

"It sure does. Malfoy Manor is where you're headed. Didn't know you don't know the name of the place you're headed."

Malfoy Manor...

Hermione inhaled. Malfoy... The name sounded... Powerful and commanding. She shivered, but not from the cold. Something unnameable made her shiver. The coachman drove in silence while Hermione contemplated what to do if she got kicked out. The thought made her stomach drop.

No. Failure was not an option! Hermione could not return home. She left her home long ago and would not return and marry that blasted buffoon. The mere thought made her shudder in fear.

"Well then, here you go, lad. The Malfoy Manor," the coachman said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

Outside, the mansion loomed ahead, looking cold and forbidding. Hermione noticed the gray clouds in the air and gulped. Her bravery and optimism were quickly fading the longer she stared at the immaculate lawn and the building.

"Th-this is the Malfoy Manor?" Hermione whispered. _Good God, how could someone live in such a place? _she wondered. The coachman looked at the little boy and felt a fresh wave of pity for him. Times were tough, and it seemed that it would only get more and more difficult for the youth. He refrained from telling the lad about the stories that haunted the manor. He didn't want to deprive him of a chance to earn a good living but the coachman was glad he wasn't who needed money.

"This is the place, yes."

Hermione inhaled deeply, hoping to stamp down on her desire to run like the devil himself was behind her.

_You are being a ninny. Nothing is going to happen to you. You will be fine,_ she told herself. Exhaling, Hermione turned to the coachman to pay him back what she owed for the ride. Hermione noticed that he looked a bit guilty as he took the money from her. Smiling tightly at him, Hermione walked towards the house.

The lawn was immaculate. The grass was freshly cut and smelled wonderful. Careful not to get the man's property messed up, Hermione walked as gently as she could until she reached the big wooden door. Glancing up at the door and it's height, Hermione gulped again. The place looked even more evil up close.

_You are not here to decide whether or not the place is evil, you are here to work and start your own life! _her subconscious told her angrily.

Gritting her teeth, Hermione raised her hand to knock on the door. In less than a minute, a stern faced butler opened the door, peering down at Hermione. Not a flicker of emotion registered upon his face as he looked down at Hermione.

"May I help you?" he asked, in an emotionless voice. Hermione resisted the urge to frown at him.

_What a rude ass!_ she thought, miffed. Hermione had little hope the master would be less rude. Only a pompous arse would employ a rude and emotionless butler.

"Yes, you may. I am here to see the master of this house. A mister Malfoy," Hermione said. The butler frowned at her, causing Hermione to gulp. _Perhaps I shouldn't be so forward. _It was hard to remember her role since she was accustomed to being treated like a lady.

The butler frowned at Hermione as though he viewed her as a disease invading the house.

"The master does not wish to buy anything from you people, forgive me," the butler said stiffly, beginning to close the door. Baffled, Hermione put her hand against the door to stop him.

"No! Sir, you are mistaken. I am not here to sell the master anything. I am here because I have heard he needed a stable boy," Hermione explained hastily. The butler's expression reminded Hermione of someone tasting bad milk. She resisted the urge to frown back at him. No need to get on the wrong side of the butler.

"Ah. . . Yes, I shall inform the master that you are here. Please. come inside," the bald man said, looking as though he hoped Hermione would refuse the offer. Smiling, Hermione walked inside, watching the poor man pale at the sight of her dirty clothes.

"Please, wait in the drawing room. Once the master is ready to see you, I will call for you." The butler disappeared as soon as he walked to the drawing room, as though he couldn't wait to get away from her. _Pompous arse,_ Hermione thought, wishing she could stick her tongue out at his retreating back. Unfortunately, that might cost her the job before Hermione could even begin so with great difficulty she reigned in her childish actions.

Taking a seat, Hermione looked around her surroundings, taking in the new sights and smells. The mansion was beautiful, no doubt about that but it was not a place Hermione would enjoy living in. An involuntary shudder racked her body. The place was so cold and empty that Hermione felt slightly sick.

"Sir?" a male voice spoke out, startling her. Turning around, Hermione faced the sour faced butler who was looking at her as though she were a vermin.

"Yes?" she asked, trying very hard to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

"The master would like to meet you now," the butler announced as though he was doing Hermione a huge favor. Standing up, Hermione nodded politely at the man and followed him out the drawing room.

They walked in silence towards the master's library. Hermione was taking in the house with barely concealed awe. She had lived in a lovely home, but this house was beautiful. Everything was of the latest style, and nothing was out of place. There was not a speck of dust in sight to see.

"What did you say your name was young man?" the butler demanded.

_Damn! I forgot that part!_

"Henry. . ." They had stopped in front of a closed door and the butler turned to face Hermione, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Henry? You don't have a last name?" he asked, clearly thinking that Hermione was a bastard child who did not know whom her father was. A spurt of anger swelled inside Hermione and she was sorely tempted to give the man a smart answer but bit her tongue down. No reason to make enemies before she even got the job.

"I do got a last name," Hermione said roughly. The butler's eyebrows rose, clearly not believing Hermione.

"Then what is it?" Hermione stared at him with hard eyes, refusing to raise to the bait.

"Don't like using it, that's all." The butler frowned, but said nothing else. He knocked on the door, and slowly opened it.

"My lord, may I present a mister Henry?"

The butler moved out of the way and ushered Hermione in, who was not prepared for the sight that greeted her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Hello loves! Sorry for the long update but I have been working on my other story, _Don't Let Me Go_ and I kind of didn't have time for this one but I decided to stop torturing you faithful people so here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy and please make sure you review! Flames will be ignored but all loving reviews are encouraged and are welcome and would mean a lot to me. Thank you my dears! Looking forward to those reviews! **

**NF**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of the characters, because if I did, so many people wouldn't have died. The honor belongs to J.K Rowling_

* * *

**AN: Hello my faithful readers. God, I hate flu season. We're all stuffed up with sniffles and coughs and fevers. Sorry for the late update, I had planned to publish this sooner, I'm sorry. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. You all are wonderful! Please Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter **__**Four**_

Behind a large mahogany desk stood the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, so tall in fact that Hermione had to tilt her head back to take him all in. He was well over six feet with the broadest shoulders she had ever seen. He was dressed in finely made and stylish outfit. His cravat was pressed and tied in a neat and elegant style that many men had no idea how to accomplish. His shirt was stark white with a jet black coat thrown over his tall frame. His hair was longer than what was considered appropriate and it was the most wonderful and unusual shade. It was blond, but not the usually seen blond. It was a white blond, almost like platinum and was held back by a black ribbon.

"Henry," a deep voice called out, startling Hermione right out of her admiration. _Even __his __voice __was __beautiful__,_ Hermione thought. Every rumor she had heard about the man and his home flew right out the window the longer Hermione stared at him.

"Y-yes sir," Hermione stammered out. Hermione's gaze snapped up to his face and she had to swallow back gasp. _Good __Lord__, __what __a __face__!_ Hermione thought. The man surely put Greek Gods to shame. He was perfect, his face a combinations of hard chiseled lines and a fine bone structure that screamed aristocrat. Hermione knew that most men his age would be soft in the middle and would never have stood so tall and proud like the man before her and he surely made his peers envious. His face was hard and unyielding with a hint of blond whiskers upon his jaw. _My __God__, __what __a __jaw__!_ Hermione thought. There was no extra fat anywhere on this man. His face was slim, hard as a stone and his jaw was sharp along with a cutting nose and angel like eyebrows. _Perfection __at __it__'__s __finest__. _

"I believe you are here for employment?" the man asked, his voice a soft as velvet. _A __woman __could __get __lost __in __his __silky __voice__._ That was when it hit her, like a glass of icy water. Good God, she couldn't think of him as a man or herself as a woman! She was supposed to pretend to be a boy, and surely, a boy her age would not openly admire his employer the way Hermione knew she was doing.

"I am, sir," Hermione said in a deep voice. The man raked her over with his unusual eyes. They were crystal clear, almost silver, but without a doubt this was a very smart man. His eyes were acute, and keen. Hermione almost squirmed under the penetrating look he gave her. It was almost as though he could see within her soul and past her disguise.

"Hmmm. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I would like to welcome you to the Malfoy Manor." Hermione was momentarily lost in his eyes. He was something straight out of every girl's fantasy and every father's nightmare.

"Thank you, my lord," Hermione breathed. He smiled at her and Hermione felt her heart rate skyrocket. Her gaze immediately lifted to stare at his lips and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. His lips were an interesting contrast to the rest of his face. Where his face was hard, his lips were soft and full and the most lovely shade of pink. Hermione imagined what it would feel like to have him press his lips against her own. . .

"Henry?" Lucius asked a little sharply. He looked at the tiny little thing and grimaced. Good Lord, was this the best he was going to get? The other boys he had fired had been big and hefty but did not qualify to touch his horses. Lucius would not take any disrespect towards his animals. This one looked timid and positively terrified even though he was doing his hardest not to show it. Lucius sighed. Hopefully, he would deal well with horses because he was tired of having to fire one after another potential stable boy.

"Before I take you to my stable, I need to ask you a few questions," Lucius found himself saying. The boy stared at him with huge eyes and Lucius almost cursed. Clearly, Henry had heard the rumors about Lucius that circulated in town and was no doubt at this moment questioning his own sanity and his employer's sanity as well. The thought made Lucius smirk to himself. Turning to Dockett, he dismissed the butler, who left quietly, but not without giving Henry a hard stare. Lucius gave into a tiny chuckle. Dockett was the kind of butler who did not tolerate riff raff.

"Of course sir," Henry responded. Lucius pointed to a chair in front of him, indicating that the boy should sit down.

Timidly, Hermione pulled out the chair and sat down, facing Lucius. The longer she looked at him, Hermione realized that she was in big trouble. She had encountered men in her life, and plenty of pointless suitors who had been decent looking but Lucius Malfoy was something else. His beauty was astounding and there was something dark and mysterious about him that piqued Hermione's interest. Unfortunately, she could not under any circumstances let him know that she was a female. He would be furious if found out that she had tricked him. Hermione might not know anything about him, but she could already figure out from the way he interacted with his butler that he only employed loyal servants. Hermione gulped, feeling uneasy now.

"Where are you from, Henry?" Lucius asked without preamble.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking. She decided to tell him the truth, even if it wasn't completely the entire truth.

"The country, sir," she responded. Lucius's brow rose.

"You came quite a far way, didn't you? Why?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Hermione found herself looking at the way his coat stretched across his shoulders and broad chest.

"Yes. . . I mean, yes, I did, but I gotta do what I need to do to earn a living," Hermione replied, trying very hard to drag her gaze away from his shoulders and chest. It was unnerving, the effect he was having on her. With great difficulty, Hermione raised her eyes to look at Lucius and realized that it was the worst mistake she had made. He was staring at her, almost as though he could tell that she was lying. _Stop __letting __him __intimidate __you__!_ Hermione told herself. Easier said than done.

Lucius tapped his chin. The boy did look truly honest. _Not __to __mention __scared__,_ a voice in his head whispered. Lucius knew he was feared, relished in it, almost. He had hated living in scorn and hated having people view him differently because of what had happened in the past. The memory of his first wife gripped Lucius and he froze. Anger and rage boiled up inside him like a wave, threatening to ruin his mask of calm. _Not __only __that__, __but __you__'__ll __send __the __lad sc__reaming __out __of __the __house__!_ his inner voice warned.

Inhaling deeply, Lucius smiled kindly at the boy, and saw him freeze. Deciding to blame it on the nerves and rumors, Lucius ignored the way the boy was behaving. He stood up behind his desk and the boy did as well, almost instantly.

"Come, Henry. I want to show you my stable and my horses. I need to see how well you behave with horses."

Upon hearing that statement, Hermione's eyes lit up. _He__was__going__to__take__her__to__see__the__horses__?!_ She nearly screamed in delight. Horses were her passion, much to the chagrin of her parents. Of course, they had taught her how to ride, but that was as far as Hermione's parents had been concerned, that was all she needed to know about horses. Unfortunately for them, their rebellious daughter had gone against their wishes and had actually decided to learn how to groom and tend to horses. Hermione smiled when she remembered her mother's horrified scream when she had returned home from helping birth a foal. Lady Granger had then proceeded to faint in a large heap upon the floor. Luckily, her father had been there to catch her before she had injured herself.

Taking Henry's smile as an acceptance, Lucius walked ahead, motioning for the boy to follow. Hermione started walking, until she realized that mister Lucius Malfoy, Duke of Malfoy Manor had thee most beautiful butt she had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of the characters, because if I did, so many people wouldn't have died. The honor belongs to J.K Rowling_

* * *

**AN: Well hello loves! First, and foremost, I have to ask you all to forgive me! I was unable to update because I had no laptop these past few months and plus, school was getting wild and out of hand but, I am back! I love you all and your wonderful reviews. To clear some things up: You as my readers know that Hermione is in the disguise as a boy, Henry. Now, Lucius does NOT know that "Henry" is really Hermione. No one knows this. So, remember, when Lucius is talking or thinking, he is under the impression that our heroine is a boy. When Hermione left her home, she had left under the disguise as a boy to prevent any harm which could befall an unprotected lady. So, here is chapter five, and I hope you all continue to read and review! **

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

As they walked through the long hall, Hermione desperately tried to keep her attention off of the man's excellent psychique, but the task was damn near impossible. Of their own accord, her eyes would drift down to his well muscled thighs or his long legs or admire his broad back and firm behind. The last part was bringing a blush to her cheeks.

_Focus on being a boy! Think like a boy! Think like a boy! _

Hermione chanted this in her head, trying not to ruin her disguise. The man might get wayward idea's if he learned that she was a female. Not that Hermione believed Malfoy to be the type of man who would resort to rape, but it was always better to be careful. The manor was beautiful. Nothing was out of place, and the floor gleamed as though it were newly polished. _The housekeeper does a brilliant job,_ Hermione thought. There was not a speck of dust to be seen, but for all it's beauty, Hermione couldn't help but feel lonely. The house seemed cold, even though it was beautifully structured. Hermione looked at the man in front of her. Did he live alone? Had he no wife?

"Lucius," came a quiet feminine voice.

Lucius stopped abruptly came to a halt, causing Hermione to almost run into his back. Lucius gave the boy a little look, causing Henry to back up.

"Helen," Lucius said in a short reply. Hermione peered over his shoulder, wanting to see why they had stopped. A petite lady in spectacles stood before them, her blond hair tied in a severe bun, with all her hair scraped back. Even with the severe look, the lady was quite pretty. Her eyes were gray, a little like Lucius's eyes. It took Hermione to grasp that she had referred to Lucius by his given name. Hermione stare blankly at the lady. _Was she his wife?_ The thought made Hermione's stomach roll. _Cut it out! _she told herself.

"I trust that the children are preoccupied with their studies?" Lucius asked. _Children?!_ Hermione thought, feeling sick. _Goodness, the man was married?!_ Hermione felt even more sick now. Her stomach seemed to have dropped somewhere, leaving Hermione feeling upset and restless.

"They are. The boys. . . well, you know how boy's are. They're getting restless sitting in one place," Helen said. It was then, that she seemed to notice the boy hiding behind Lucius. She arched an eyebrow at Lucius, curiosity glinting in her eyes.

"I will come see to them in a few moments. First, I have to show Henry the horses," Lucius replied smoothly.

"Henry? The little boy behind you?" Helen asked.

Hermione bit her tongue down hard, hoping the pain would lessen her urge to give Helen a tongue lashing. _Little boy, my foot!_

"Henry, this is my younger sister, Helen. Helen, this is Henry, the new stable boy."

Hermione's relief in knowing that Helen was not Lucius's wife was so great, she barely heard the last part. The two brother and sister mistook the relief and delight in her eyes for the excitement of being employed.

"Pleased to meet you, m'lady," Hermione said, bowing deeply. When she stood up, Hermione was startled to see just how beautiful Helen was, especially when she smiled.

"Likewise, Henry. Well, I will let you two be off to finish your work. Lucius, please, be patient with the boys," Helen whispered. Hermione looked away, pretending not to hear the words or see the way Lucius's jaw tightened.

Abruptly, he turned away, his voice cold when he ordered Henry to follow him. Turning around, Hermione gave a worried looking Helen a reassuring smirk, but the lady could not manage to give one back.

Once the master and the stable boy were outside, Lucius inhaled deeply. Something about being outdoor seemed to calm him and his chaotic mind. Turning to look at Henry, Lucius realized that Henry too seemed delighted being outside.

Hermione didn't give a fig about the house once she stepped onto the man's land. His grass was fresh, and everything was immaculate, from the roses, right down to every tree she saw.

"I see that being outside pleases you," Lucius remarked. He wanted Henry to feel comfortable with him and with his setting at Malfoy manor. Lucius was a fair master and he was generous with all his employees', but he had a soft spot for the young ones like Henry who were thrust into the cruel world with no one to watch out for them. It was hard, having a family depend on you, having to make sure they were secure and well fed and safe. _Especially if one had sisters,_ Lucius thought, with a pang of guilt in his heart.

"You have children?" Hermione asked, the same time Lucius asked,

"Do you have a family?"

Hermione looked at him, finding this situation to be a bit awkward. Obviously, she had to answer him first, since he was her employer.

"I do have a family, sir. Mother and father and one sister," Hermione said.

_Liar,_ a voice inside her head said.

_I'm not lying. It's true; Henry DOES have a mother and a father and a sister!_ Hermione thought back.

_You're not Henry, you are Hermione,_ the voice replied. _Henry would never encourage you to lie to anyone. _

_Henry would not have wanted me to marry that idiot either!_ Hermione snapped back.

"If you have two parents, what are you doing, working then?" Lucius found himself asking. He did not wish to discuss his children.

"We're not rich, or fortunare, like you, sir, so I have to work."

Hermione stood very still, trying not to squirm. She felt dirty, lying to this man, when he was being so kind to her.

_Not you, he's being kind to Henry. _

Deciding not to make the boy even more nervous, Lucius let the matter drop and motioned for Henry to follow him to the stables.

Once they got to their destination, Hermione's eyes widened. The stables were beautiful, even more than she had imagined. Her father would be awed if he were to see how clean and organized Lucius Malfoy was, especially in regards to his horses.

"Simon!" Lucius roared.

It took Hermione a moment to figure out what was happening. Lucius seemed to move like lightening towards the open door, only to have a huge, sleek black stallion speed out of the stable with a little boy clinging to the horse's neck, screaming like a banshee. Hermione turned to see another little boy looking pale as Lucius ran towards him.

"Papa! Papa! Help!" the boy on the horse screamed.

Cursing, Lucius glared at his other son, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. _Where the bloody hell is Helen?!_ Lucius thought.

Turning on his heel sharply, Lucius tore down the path after his horse, with his heart in his throat as his son's screams echoed throughout the open.

Hermione looked at the other boy, who looked positively frightened. Taking pity on him, Hermione ran towards the boy, who cowered as she got closer. Hermione smiled at him, wanting him to know that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Don't worry. We'll save him, but stay here!" she told the boy and ran off after Lucius, who seemed miles ahead of her. The plea's of the boy could be heard by everyone, and it seemed like the entire house hold had come outside to observe the mess. Hermione had always been told that she ran like the wind, and prayed that today she had been praised correctly. Keeping her gaze on the black stallion, Hermione put all of her energy into running, and quickly found herself out running Lucius, who looked quite shocked.

Hermione felt her muscles loosing the race, but she gritted her teeth and kept on pushing herself harder. _Come on! Come on!_ The horse seemed to reduce it's speed, but the child was still screaming his head off. Gritting her teeth, Hermione found herself leaping into the air, the cold air rushing into her face and underneath her clothes. Hermione heard dozens of gasps and one loud voice bellow, "HENRY".


End file.
